The present invention relates to a recordable disk re-recording system for use in disk-based home audio systems. More particularly, the recordable disk re-recording system is useful in circumstances where after recording a disk the user desires to keep only selected sections of the recorded program material.
Currently, there are a variety of systems for re-recording audio programs. These systems include dubbing decks similar to the widely popular cassette dubbing decks where a cassette with several recorded segments is placed on one side, and another cassette to re-record the segments the user wants to record is placed on the other side. In these systems when the user hears a segment being played from the first cassette, he or she presses the record button, and the segment is recorded on the second cassette until the stop button is pressed.
Re-recording systems originally used analog cassette tapes to record an original audio program that was, for example, broadcast by a radio station, played by an LP turntable, or reproduced by a CD player. In these systems, after the original audio program is taped, a second cassette tape is installed in the dubbing deck and selected sections can be re-recorded by the user. These analog re-recording systems are cumbersome to use and require two cassette tapes to accomplish their objective.
With the progress of digital technology digital disks that can be re-recorded have become available to consumers of audio products. An example of this disk based re-recordable system is the MINIDISC (MD) system, developed by SONY Corporation, using single-sided magnetic field modulation technology on a polycarbonate substrate.
While these re-recordable digital disks allow the designers of dubbing decks to be more creative, they are also more expensive than conventional analog cassette tape record/playback systems. Using the conventional dubbing system requires two disks, one for recording and playing back the original program, and a second one for re-recording user selected segments making the system expensive and difficult to use.